User talk:KILLA THRILLA 4
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Zombie.gif page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 13:15, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. Please revise your story accordingly before trying to reupload it again, through Deletion Appeal. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 13:48, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for Three Days for the following reason: Using "retard" against an user If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 15:58, August 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: So, you called another user retard in an effort to make people laugh. What a very rational and moral person you are /sarcasm The ban will stay, although I feel tempted to make it longer in light of this new information. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 19:36, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chat Actually chat's been closed for a good couple of years now and is unlikely to be returning. The ban has likely expired but since there's no longer a chat, it really doesn't matter much. Additionally as talk pages serve as a public record, do not blank/alter messages. Doing so will result in a temporary ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:32, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Chats been gone a while We actually did away with chat on CP Wiki about 2 years ago. Too much drama. K. Banning Kellum (talk) 16:25, August 12, 2016 (UTC)